


Rebuilding in the Aftermath

by TrollTrash



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Trust, Not Beta Read, One Shot, a well-deserved punch but still, there is mention of someone getting punched in the face prior to the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollTrash/pseuds/TrollTrash
Summary: Inspired by captainunderkrupp's Rock Creek AU on tumblrSet a while after the World Tour.River has made the decision to “trust” Creek again, in the loosest sense of the word, despite his common sense and general trust issues screaming at him not to. Creek is really trying, but everything’s changed so much and he’s worried that this is beyond fixing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rebuilding in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock Creek AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766500) by captainunderkrupp. 



“This is stupid.”

“I know.”

“This whole thing is stupid.”

“You’ve said that.”

“We should turn around now before we embarrass ourselves.”

_“River.”_

The troll in question shuffled his feet, arms crossed defensively and shoulders hunched. Creek sighed. Two years earlier, River’s self-doubt would’ve been an easy problem to solve with a few soothing words from the person he trusted the most. Or at the very least put off for a while.

But they’re in the present, and this is a River who is learning how to trust people again, despite all the times he was hurt for it.

_“Don’t you forget that you caused that,”_ hissed Creek’s conscience.

_“I’m working on it,”_ retorted Creek, _“starting with this.”_ Shaking off the creeping guilt, he continued. “They aren’t going to hurt you, they’ll help you.”

“How do you know if they can help me? Or if they even want to?”

“Why wouldn’t they? You may have left a.... startling first impression but-”

“You mean the one in your _face?_ Yeah, because attacking someone’s adopted family is a great way to meet them.” River cut off bitterly.

Raising a hand to his left cheek, Creek grimaced. The bruise had long since faded, but the clear memory of his snarling brother storming towards him on warpath, eyes wild with hatred and grief and the desire to cause suffering.... Creek shuddered. That would never leave him.

“To be fair, that right hook was long overdue.” Creek admitted, hoping to ease the tension.

River chuckled at that. “Yeah…” Any hint of a smile slipped back into a frown. “What if I’m just making this up? What if I’m not really rock and I just tricked myself into thinking I am?”

There it is. “For over 20 years? You didn’t even know rock music existed until Barb’s tour.”

“But…”

“I’ve listened to your music our entire lives, River, and I’ve seen the joy on your face when you hear even a hint of rock. If you can’t trust your own judgement, can you at least trust mine?”

Creek knew he misspoke when River’s face shifted into a glare. “Oh, sure, because you’re _so_ trustworthy,” he spat, voice layered with the pain of betrayal, both new and old.

A thick silence settles over the estranged twins.

Creek took a steadying breath. “It’s your decision. You can walk away right now and we can forget about it, or you can come inside and if you’re still not comfortable, you can leave then, too.” River raised his head to look up at his brother, desperately searching for any sign of deception. Creek outstretched his hand. "I won’t force you.“

River stares at offered hand before hesitantly raising his own, looking for all the world like he wanted to believe his twin and take his hand. Instead, he scrunches his eyes shut and shoves his fist into his pocket.

"Let’s just go inside.” He mutters.

Creek lets his hand fall and his shoulders slump. "Alright then,“ and turns to open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, River is figuring out he's a rock troll but he's pretty deep in denial about it.
> 
> Creek's hoping introducing his twin to his found family will help the process but they're still walking on eggshells around each other.


End file.
